kardfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight
"Moonlight" is a song recorded by KARD. It is the second track in the third mini album Ride On The Wind, following song Ride On The Wind and before Intro: Humming. Lyrics Hangul= (Higher Higher) Man we feeling so high right now (Higher Higher) Tell me where you wanna go (Flying through the moonlight) Say the word (Flying through the moonlight) I can take you there Let’s get it We can go to sleep in paris Wake up 내 품속에서 in tokyo 어렸을 때 그 지구본에 상상으로만 봐왔던 그곳으로 우린 비행고도 baby 이 기분처럼 올리고 baby New world 향하고 달빛을 뚫어 skyline 타고 (Flying through the moonlight) 밤바람이 포근한 달빛과 우릴 반겨주고 있잖아 (Flying through the moonlight) 기다려온 이 순간을 지/소 Flying through the moonlight Moonlight, Moonlight 날 안아봐, 지금이야, 느껴봐 That’s right, so high, all night 저 Flying through the moonlight Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ 기분이 Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ Allright 광활한 저 skyline 시공간을 넘어 대체 뭐가 있을까 선망했던 cosmos의 atmosphere 피어난 pure했던 동심의 크리스마스 별을 담은 니 눈과 닮은 눈앞에 펼쳐져 있는 infinite stella 전과는 다른 차원 Fly so high then better 낙원 lego (Flying through the moonlight) 밤바람이 포근한 달빛과 우릴 반겨주고 있잖아 (Flying through the moonlight) 기다려온 이 순간을 지/소 Flying through the moonlight Moonlight, Moonlight 날 안아봐, 지금이야, 느껴봐 That’s right, so high, all night 저 Flying through the moonlight 어느덧 새벽안개가 수채화처럼 번지고 오로라 빛깔 무지개 뒤로 햇살이 반짝 문을 두드려 우릴 향해 비춰 또 날아봐 Skyline~ Moonlight, Moonlight, Moonlight 날 안아봐, 지금이야, 느껴봐 That’s right, so high, all night 저 Flying through the moonlight Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh my luv Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh ah oh my luv |-|Romanization= (Higher Higher) Man we feering so high right now (Higher Higher) Tell me where you wanna go (Flying through the moonlight) Say the word (Flying through the moonlight) I can take you there Let’s get it We can go to sleep in paris Wake up nae pumsogeseo in tokyo eoryeosseul ttae geu jigubone sangsangeuroman bwawatteon geugoseuro urin bihaenggodo baby i gibuncheoreom olligo baby New world hyanghago dalbicheul ttulheo skyline tago (Flying through the moonlight) bambarami pogeunhan dalbitgwa uril bangyeojugo itjanha (Flying through the moonlight) gidaryeoon i sunganeul Ji/So Flying through the moonlight Moonlight, Moonlight nal anabwa, jigeumiya, neukkyeobwa That’s right, so high, all night jeo Flying through the moonlight Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ gibuni Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ Allright gwanghwalhan jeo skyline shigongganeul neomeo daeche mweoga isseulkka seonmanghaetteon cosmose atmosphere pieonan purehaetteon dongshime keuriseumaseu byeoreul dameun ni nungwa dalmeun nunape pyeolchyeojyeo inneun infinite stella jeongwaneun dareun chaweon Fly so high then better nakweon lego (Flying through the moonlight) bambarami pogeunhan dalbitgwa uril bangyeojugo itjanha (Flying through the moonlight) gidaryeoon i sunganeul Ji/So Flying through the moonlight Moonlight, Moonlight nal anabwa, jigeumiya, neukkyeobwa That’s right, so high, all night jeo Flying through the moonlight eoneudeot saebyeokangaega suchaehwacheoreom beonjigo orora bitkkal mujigae dwiro haessari banjjak muneul dudeuryeo uril hyanghae bichweo tto narabwa Skyline~ Moonlight, Moonlight, Moonlight nal anabwa, jigeumiya, neukkyeobwa That’s right, so high, all night jeo Flying through the moonlight Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh my luv Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh ah oh my luv }} |-|English= (Higher Higher) Man we feeling so high right now (Higher Higher) Tell me where you wanna go (Flying through the moonlight) Say the word (Flying through the moonlight) I can take you there Let’s get it We can go to sleep in Paris Wake up in my arms in Tokyo When it’s tough, use your imagination to bring you To the place on the globe you’ve seen before We’re on flying altitude baby As high as this mood is baby Towards a new world Through the moonlight we’re riding on the skyline (Flying through the moonlight) The snug night breeze and moonlight Are welcoming us (Flying through the moonlight) Been waiting for this moment Flying through the moonlight Moonlight moonlight Hug me, right now, feel it That’s right, so high, all night I’m flying through the moonlight Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ this feeling Oh Ah~ Oh Ah~ All right, that extensive skyline Is beyond space and time Envious cosmos’ atmosphere Creates a pure and childlike Christmas It’s like your eyes are filled with stars The infinite stella right in front of you A different dimension fly so high then better Paradise leggo (Flying through the moonlight) The snug night breeze and moonlight Are welcoming us (Flying through the moonlight) Been waiting for this moment Flying through the moonlight Moonlight moonlight Hug me, right now, feel it That’s right, so high, all night I’m flying through the moonlight The early morning fog It’s like a watercolor painting Behind an aurora borealis The sun is shining brightly at the door Just like how we shine and fly again Skyline Moonlight moonlight, moonlight Hug me, right now, feel it That’s right, so high, all night I’m flying through the moonlight Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh my luv Higher Higher Higher Higher Uh oh ah oh ah oh my luv Category:Songs Category:Korean Songs Category:Ride On The Wind Category:2018 releases Category:Song Pages under construction